


Spaghetti Tacos

by chezor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), iCarly
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicknames, shitwrite, spaghetti tacos, spenchit, that isnt a tag yet so im gonna make it one, this is just me procrastinating, what should i even call this shit, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezor/pseuds/chezor
Summary: crack ship between Spencer Shay (iCarly) and Phichit Chulanont (Yuri on Ice)i love to procrastinate by writing bullshit so enjoy this garbageor, Spencer makes spaghetti tacos for Phichit for the first time and he's nervous about how Phichit feels. Very angst, Be warned. (not really)





	

Phichit and Spencer were lying on the couch one night. Phichit was on Spencer’s chest, and they were taking selfies on snapchat with all the silly filters and laughing together at the funniest ones.

 

Carly was upstairs, getting ready for bed, so they were alone for the rest of the day, which had been eventful. 

 

Today had been their third date, and it was an important one. It was important because, this was the first time Phichit met Carly and her friends, and the first time Spencer made spaghetti tacos for Phichit. 

 

Spencer was nervous about it, because while he has made spaghetti tacos for dates before, that was different. Phichit was different. Phichit was….Phichit. The only way Spencer could describe it.

 

After selfies were taken with every filter, Phichit scrolled through instagram, liking every picture. That was something Spencer had admired about Phichit, he was always supportive of his friends. Even if those friends still posted foodstagrams in this holy year of 2017. 

 

Spencer watched, and thought. He still wasn’t sure if Phichit liked the spaghetti tacos, since the kids had asked, and he might have lied as to not disappoint them. The idea ate away Spencer’s brain. Spaghetti tacos were his best dish, if Phichit didn’t love them, then would he love anything Spencer made? Would he ever love  _ Spencer _ ?

 

It was ridiculous, obviously. Phichit wouldn’t lie, he loved the spaghetti tacos. He wouldn’t lie, but Spencer had to ask anyway. To make sure, just in case.

 

“Peach?”

 

“Yeah, Spence?” Phichit looked up at Spencer, and Spencer was reminded of just how cute Phichit was, with his soft honey cheeks, and eyelashes that fluttered when he blinked. He didn’t realize he was staring. “Spence?”

 

Spencer was broken from his daze. “Oh, right. I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” He paused, unsure, until Phichit turned to face him better, prompting him to speak again. “Did you really like the spaghetti tacos? I know you said you did but the kids are the one’s who asked you and I know it’s possible you lied so you wouldn’t embarrass me or disappoint them or-”

 

“Spence,” Phichit took Spencer’s face in his hands. “Is this really what you wanted to ask?” Spencer nodded, he tried to look down but Phichit’s hands pulled him back up. “Do you want the truth?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Phichit sighed. He sat up, letting go of Spencer’s face. “To be honest, I thought it was a little strange.” Spencer frowned. “ _ But, _ ” Phichit raised the tone of his voice, “they ended up being so fun! So exciting, and so….you.” 

 

Spencer smiled the brightest he had the whole night. “Really!?”

 

Phichit laughed, “Uh huh! I’ve never had a dish so unique! It makes me wonder what else you have in store for me.”

 

“Well…….there is  _ one _ thing, but I don’t think you’re ready for it.”

 

“I think I am.”

 

“In that case………” Spencer almost threw Phichit off the couch, keyword is almost. He’s more careful with Phichit, since an injury would ruin his life. “I have to go get my helmet!” He yodelled as he left for his room, Phichit fell on the floor laughing. 

  
Spaghetti tacos were tasty for everyone, and the third date would be far from the last.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
